The process of installing elongated overlapping siding members to a building requires that one person be on each end of a siding member to hold up the member and properly position it to have the proper overlap, and then to nail that end of the siding member to a stud or the like of a building. It has heretofore been difficult, if not entirely impractical, for one person alone to install siding to a building. Consequently, there is a need for an apparatus and a method for being able to accomplish this task more quickly and with one person, rather than two.